


Good To Meet You

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux is vulnerable, Rey is torn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been captured, and needs to learn to wield a lightsabre. Rey has to teach him - and soon finds emotions run high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Meet You

He was finding it impossible not to look at her.

Everytime she came into the mess hall, or was talking to Ren, Hux found his eyes trailing the length of her.

Then he had to remember who she was, and who he was, and stop.

And then he felt his eyes wandering again.

Ever since they'd been captured, and slowly assimilated into the Resistance, Hux had found himself fighting against her. She annoyed him. She irritated him. She had a way of looking at him as though he were the lowly scavenger scum, rather than the General who had effectively designed the First Order.

And he resented that.

Bend her, break her, take her, his mind taunted. And in the First Order, he would have done. If a fellow Officer, or a mere trooper, had looked at him with that level of insolent defiance, he would have crushed them.

He smiled to himself. Ren had always used the Force, a skill denied to Hux. But Hux had learned how to stealthily manipulate, how to guide people into admitting their weaknesses.

He could do that with her. He knew her weakness.

He sighed internally. He suspected she may have already guessed his.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"A training session?" Rey looked at Leia. "You want me to train him?!"

Leia smiled, kindly. "Hux is a soldier," she reminded Rey. "And whilst he knows how to use a blaster, I doubt he knows how to use a sabre. You're the best one to teach him."

"What about Ren?"

"Too close." Leia shook her head. "And I'd prefer them to keep separate for this. I am concerned that if Ren trains him, then Hux will start thinking he can go back to the First Order. I want him to lose that notion, to fully join us."

"All right." Rey could not refuse the General. "I'll ask him to join me in the training hall."

She walked down the corridor, the sabre strapped to her side. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Hux's door. It slid open, revealing the General, in a surly mood. His lips were turned down, and he looked at her coldly.

"Yes?"

"You need to join me in the training hall." She spoke firmly, refusing to let his cold gaze disconcert her. "General Organa wants you to learn how to fight with a sabre."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, of course. You do realise, don't you, that I don't kill people? I get others to do things like that."

Rey had to try and hide a smile. Hux's attempts at arrogance were almost pitiful. "Of course. However, I can teach you. See you in ten minutes."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Hux entered the training hall, he swallowed. Deciding to crush her was hard when she had the audacity to look like that.

She was wearing tight black leggings, that showed off every curve of her legs. A simple grey tunic hung over the top, emphasising her athletic frame. Her hair was tied back, carelessly. She was holding the sabre, examining it.

Hux shook his head. He had to stop looking. She annoyed him, she irritated him - she was holding out something to him.

"What's that?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"A lightsabre," she informed him, seemingly surprised at his ignorance. "Here."

Hux took it, surprised at its heaviness. "Right. So I-"

"Press." Her long fingers gently wrapped over his. He flinched slightly, the warmth of her skin jostling him. He blushed, and she blinked.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," he said, the familiar curtness re-entering his voice. "Fine. So I-"

He pressed, a blue beam of light suddenly erupting. Astonished, Hux waved it, causing an arc to flame through the formerly still air.

"Its-" he blinked, his eyes transfixed on the beam. "Its beautiful."

Rey looked at him, then swallowed. She had guessed that as a General of the First Order he would be in good shape, but she hadn't expected the smoothness of the muscles in his arms, and the way they moved as he twirled the sabre. She blinked, and tried to turn her head, but instead found herself looking at his chest.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up. His face was hovering between uncertainty and confusion. "Are you training me, or-?"

"Yes," she said, flustered. "I am. Take a step back, let's begin."

Hux lay on his bed, feeling exhausted. Training with her was certainly. not easy. She was insistent on his getting his footwork right- he moved too quickly, apparently- and on the fact he did not seem to want to push himself in combat. "You need to come at it harder!" she insisted.

This had made his skin turn rose red.

Not to mention the graceful way she moved, her torso turning and twisting. He'd paused, caught a glimpse of the movement, and then shaken his head.

Hux rolled onto his front, lifted his pillow, and put it on his head. He felt even more exhausted now.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rey was trying to focus her mind, but she found she could not. She was attempting to use a trick that Ren had taught her, but instead of concentrating on the Force, all she could think of was Hux's lean torso, the way it turned as he tried to block her. And his legs, which were long, powerful, and toned.

She shook her head. This was Hux. He only wore those tight black clothes to remind everyone he had once been a big deal. Now he was in the Resistance, and needed to accept it.

She sighed deeply. Closing her eyes, she tried to begin again. An image of Hux's toned and lean torso shimmered across her vision. Groaning, she decided to go for a walk.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You need to move more quickly!"

Hux growled under his breath, his eyes igniting into fire. She was so demanding. So bossy. Even Phasma at her officious worst had been better than this. Resisting the urge to openly snarl, he moved forward, still clutching the sabre, tightly.

"I am. Now, you. Begin."

You?! Rey could not believe her ears. Who did he think he still was? Choosing to ignore the put down, she rushed at him, swinging the sabre and delivering a solid blow against his sabre. He stepped back, taken off guard.

"That-" he glared at her. "All right!"

Before she could move, he'd swung his sabre back at her, smashing the light beam in a statement of intent. She retaliated by locking on to his, causing them to push against each other.

"Give in!" he snarled, pushing back. His physical strength was more than she could take. "Give in!"

Rey looked at him. "No - you give in!"

Suddenly, he jolted backwards, the sabre extinguished. He blinked, then turning, hurried from the room, sweating.

Rey stared after him, suddenly, feeling ashamed. She'd used the Force on him, and made him flee. She began to move after him. "Hux - wait!"

He turned, his face red with fury. "Why?" he roared. "So you can humiliate me again? Forget it!"

As he broke into a run, Rey stood, the sabre dangling limply from her hand.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The following session was cold.

Hux stood with military precision, and slashed at the air, furiously. Every time Rey opened her mouth, he retaliated by dealing a slamming blow onto her sabre. She gulped - he was strong. Stronger than Ren, even. Years of military training had seen to that.

But she could not let him see she was weak. She pushed back.

Hux glowered. He was smarting from the humiliation yesterday, and his mood was not helped by the white top she wearing. Her shoulders - lean and muscled - were tempting. So tempting, he forgot to concentrate, and stepped back.

She stopped, abruptly. "Hux, if this is due to yesterday-"

He shook his head. "No." He looked at her. "You forget, that I am just a mortal man." He turned.

She blinked. "Hux? What do you-"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's continue." Holding the sabre, he ignited the beam again.

Rey looked at him, noticing how the torso tapered down to a slim waist and hips. She blinked. Hux's tendency to only wear black had the effect of emphasising his pale skin, and glorious crown of auburn hair. She pushed a strand of her own dark hair out of her eyes, and locked eyes with him.

"Begin."

Hux nodded, and swung the sabre. As she caught his, their eyes locked again.

Suddenly, he saw it.

Passion. Thrill. Fear.

And he knew it was mirrored in his own.

Hux immediately extinguished the sabre. "Rey-" he almost whispered. "I-"

Before he could finish the sentence, her lips were on his. Dropping the sabre on the training mat, his hands reached for her waist, pulling her close. She responded by reaching out to him, moving her arms round his chest and back.

Hux did not want to wait. He reached down, and lifted her. He felt her tense, and knew why - she was once carried in similar manner by Ren - but he dismissed the thought. Moving quickly, he carried her down to his quarters.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rey did not even notice him carrying her. As they arrived at his room, and reached the bed, all she could think of was the promises he was making. He gently placed her down on the bed, almost as though she were a bride, ready to be worshipped. He climbed on, his hands tracing the curves of her waist, as his head reached down and gently slid his lips along her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his hands not leaving her sides. "I don't think I've ever-"

He paused, and Rey waited. Her hands snaked upwards, gaining in confidence, running over his chest. He swallowed, found the words he'd been frantically searching for.

"Appreciated real beauty."

Rey looked at him. Stripped of his haughty arrogance, what appeared to her was a vulnerable face, the blue eyes questioning, wide open, hopeful. His cheekbones were high, but rather than give the impression of a man motivated by power, they gave the impression of a frightened boy. She ran her fingers down his cheek.

"You're glorious."

"Oh," Hux blushed. "I-" he was lost for words, frightened by the swirling tide of emotions threatening to overcome him, but also welcoming it. Suddenly, he wanted to give in, let himself be swept away. Lose himself in her and never come back.

She smiled, and her hands began to move up under his shirt. "Take this off."

Hux smiled. "Giving me orders?"

"Of course." She began to tug at the skin tight fabric. "What do you expect, Hux?"

"Brendol," he found his voice. "My name's Brendol."

She blinked, pausing as she took in how hard it was for him to finally let his persona crack, and the vulnerability show. "Its good to meet you, Brendol."

Leaning down, he kissed her, feeling her underneath him, feeling the wealth of promise that lay between them. She pulled him down, and close.

As he lay on top, he kissed the side of her neck.

"Its good to finally meet you, too."

Rey didn't respond - she simply let his mouth lock with hers. And as it did, he knew he would never be Hux again to her.

And she would never again be a scavenger.


End file.
